


And The World was Gone

by quentincoldwater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton is not helpful, Allison is not Chris' kid but cousin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Alternative Universe: supernatural is known, Angst, Blood and Violence, Brainwashed Stiles, But he's still a ray of sunshine, Comfort, Demisexuality, Deputy Derek Hale, Erica Reyes is not a werewolf, F/M, FBI Agent Peter Hale, FBI Agent Scott McCall, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hale family has a lot of power in the government, Hale family in law enforcement, I will walk backwards into hell yelling the Sheriff's name has always been John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mom Stiles, Peter Hale being a shit, Scott McCall is an okay friend, Sex Trafficking, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles does magic, Stiles is BAMF, Stiles is a Spark, Tags May Change, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Politics, but he's gonna kick some serious ass, definite daddy kink, demi stiles, forced relationships - Freeform, like Stiles is a sweet sweet cinnamon bun, like major ptsd, like worse than the show maybe, mentions of self harm, stiles has ptsd, touch starved stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentincoldwater/pseuds/quentincoldwater
Summary: “Peter Hale, I fucking hate you. I hate you so fucking much!” Amber eyes fought back tears as Peter stormed off, not bothering to look back.  “I hope yo…”  Before the boy could finish what he was saying, he found his vision was spinning, his mouth moving but nothing was really coming out. He could feel his head becoming heavy as his body swayed. He could feel himself falling, before he hit the ground, he felt someone catching him. As he blinked, his eyes trying to focus, all he could see through the haze was a pair of stormy blue eyes and a vicious smile. The last thing he heard was someone in the distance shouting his name. Then a sharp pain in his neck tipped him into the dark that was attempting to claim him.
Relationships: All the friendships - Relationship, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale - Relationship, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, if you haven't realized everyone is p gay, if you haven't realized everyone's p much gay
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I've taken a break from my other story to write some good ol' Teen Wolf stuff. These ones have been floating around in my head for a while or have come from prompts or old role play prompts. Some will be one shots, others will be ones that have multiple chapters. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

_“I fucking hate you. I hate you so fucking much!” Amber eyes fought back tears as they watched the other storm off, not bothering to look back. “I hope yo…” Before the boy could finish what he was saying, he found his vision was spinning, his mouth slowly moving and nothing really coming out. He could feel his head becoming heavy as his body swayed. He could feel himself falling, before he hit the ground, his body never hitting the ground. Blinking, his eyes trying to focus, all he could see through the haze was a pair of stormy blue eyes and a vicious smile. The last thing he heard was someone in the distance shouting his name. Then a sharp pain in his neck tipped him into the darkness that was attempting to claim him._

Stiles woke with a gasp, hands sweaty, and his heart hammering in his chest. He felt the grimy, stone cold floor on his back, and a body pressed against him. He inhaled and exhaled as he stared at the cracked ceiling above him. As he continued to breathe deeply, he started counting the cracks, by now it was routine for him to wake up in a panicked daze. Counting the cracks helped center him. It always seemed to be the same dream that did this to him. They always made him feel as if something or someone were missing.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, but the body next to him started to move, bringing him out of his own thoughts. A mess of brown curls filled his vision as the new comer curled in closer to him. “Hey…c’mon, we need to get up. I’d love to be able to sleep more too, but we can’t.” Stiles watched as the body finally sat up, rubbing at his eyes. A pair of emerald green eyes met Stiles’ across the room. He simply just nodded at the silent red head before pushing his own body off the ground. Stiles pushed the other body away from him, eyeing the boy as he did. The boy was slightly taller than him, his blue eyes seeming familiar to Stiles.

The boy next to him, was tugging gently at the collar that was around his neck. Stiles shook his head as he gently reached for the hand, tugging on the collar. “It won’t come off, trust me…” Stiles pulled gently down on his own collar, reveling several scars. “I’ve tried…” He gave the other boy a sort of look before he made his way to the door of their cell. “Breakfast arrives the same time and it tends to be the same thing every day, oatmeal and a slice of bread, or sugared rice with a slice of bread.” Stiles turned and handed a bowl of oatmeal to the other boy. “Sometimes we’re lucky and get some kind of fruit.”

Stiles motioned the boy to the only seat in the room as he leaned against the wall, eating as quickly as possible, leaving half the bowl for his green eyed friend. He sat his half eaten food on the table as he watched the other boy. “You should eat, you may not get anything until dinner time.” He watched the boy hesitate before starting to eat. It was silent for a few minutes before the boy spoke up.

“How long have you been here?” 

Stiles looked over at the other boy, blinking slowly as he tried to remember. “Dunno, a while I guess…” His gaze turned to the red head that was sitting on the floor across from him. “Ariel and I have probably been here the longest.”

“Ariel?” The boy looked to where Stiles was looking and frowned.

“Oh…umm…” Stiles looked away at the question. “Nevermind.” He shook his head a little before moving to the sink in the corner of the room. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Isaac.” The boy replied as he stood from the seat, bowl empty.

Stiles stilled, his eyes going unfocused at the name. He felt a prickle at the back of his neck as his hands clutched the edge of the sink. A whisper of a memory creeping into his mind. _Blue eyes crinkled in laughter, curls falling into someone’s face, and the feeling of someone’s hand falling onto his shoulder._ Stiles’ hands had moved of their own accord, touching his shoulder as he turned to look at Isaac, his eyes still unfocused. 

“Hey…hey Stiles..” Isaac made his way over to the brunette, hesitating before resting his own hand on top of Stiles.

It took several minutes and the sound of someone knocking on the door, to bring Stiles out of his own mind. 

“Shit…” Stiles blinked a few times before looking over at the door, the knocking continuing. “Either we’re late or they’re early.” Stiles rubbed his face, panic racing through his body as shoved a spray bottle at Isaac. 

“Spray this all over yourself.” 

Once Isaac had done what Stiles had asked, Stiles sprayed himself before stepping away from the other boy. Just as he did the door opened to a set of twins and an older alpha, with cloudy grey eyes. Before either Stiles or Isaac could say anything, the alpha twins, grabbed Isaac and started to lead him out of the room, leaving Stiles with the blind alpha. 

✯--------- ✯

“Stiles…it’s been some time. I’ve missed our visits.” The blind alpha was sitting at the table, his eyes glowing red as he waited for Stiles to join him. His claws tapping against the table as he watched the man closely.

Stiles made a non-committal noise as he slid his shirt and pants on, adjusting the pants to accommodate his erection. He then turned to look at the Alpha sitting in his cell. “Yes and I haven’t.” He made his way to the chair opposite the Alpha, sitting, his arms crossed. “Why are you really here Deucalion? I know it’s not because I bit one of your goons. You could give two shits about that.” Stiles flinched as he heard Deucalion laugh, it was a cold laugh. He had always hated that laugh, it sent shivers down his spine and usually meant terrible things for him.

“You’re right, I could give two shits about what you do to my “goons” “ Deucalion made air quotes around as he said the word, goons, laughing once more. “No I’m here because I wanted to remind you that no matter how hard you try, you’ll never escape. You’re no one, not a single person is looking for you. How many times do I have to remind you of that? Remind you that I saved you. If it weren’t for me…well you’d be dead ”

“Thanks for the reminder Deuc,” Stiles gave the older man a tight lipped smile, his eyes narrowing as he did. “I don’t need it though, it’s been made very clear by all your alphas that I’m nothing.” Stiles clenched his fist as he turned to look at the wall, he could feel himself starting to disassociate.

“Well, they’re wrong, you are something, just not important enough to people out there that they’d be looking for you.” Deucalion motioned to the barred window before turning his foggy eyes back to Stiles. “You’re one of the rarest Omegas out there.” Stiles grunted a little as he kept his gaze at the wall. “You’re more important to me than every single Omega here.” Deucalion was leaning forward and running a finger down Stiles’ face as he continued to speak. “It’s why I hate it when you try to escape like you’ve been doing recently. Are you really unhappy here? Do you want to be moved to another compound?”

Stiles head snapped back to Deucalion, his brows raised. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Please tell me my ears heard you wrong.” Stiles pulled away from the man, pushing himself away from the table. “Do you really think the answer is to move me again? Really? REALLY?!” Stiles voice was starting to get louder as he started to pace.

“Stiles….” The Alpha’s tone held warning as he watched Stiles.

“Don’t you dare Stiles me. I may not remember how long I’ve been here or where I come from, or…or anything else. But I know what the world out there is like. You gave me that much.” His voice was loud and starting to tremble as he pointed his finger at Deucalion. “Why? Why did you think it right to just leave me with those memories? Did you really think leaving me with the memories of what the world beyond this place is better would make me happy. Did you think I’d be content staying in here like everyone else?”

“Stiles…” The voice was another crisp warning as Deucalion stood and made his way towards the Omega, eyes flashing red. “I did it because I wanted you to know, that out there, you were nothing, you had no family, you had no one that cared for you. I left that knowledge for you. Yes out there Omegas are looked at as a treasure. But for how long? How long until Omegas are just gone? Think about it Stiles? I’m keeping Omegas safe in these compounds.” Deucalion was cupping Stiles jaw, forcing him to look the Alpha in the eyes.

“They go through training, then what? My alphas don’t hurt them, they’ve never touched you. You attack and bite my…what was it you called them? Ah, yes goons. Your future here is secured.” He tightened his grip on Stiles’ jaw. “So why do you want to know so badly what that world is like?”

Stiles stared at Deucalion, his eyes wide and full of fear as he tried to pull away from the older man. As he did, he felt the Alpha’s grip move from his jaw to his throat, nails turning into claws as they did. The grip was just above the collar, claws pressing enough to just barely break skin. Deucalion now had Stiles pinned against the wall. “Do you want to go back into a world that doesn’t want an Omega like you. One so rare they don’t know what to do with you? Is that what you truly want?” The claws pressed harder, Stiles could feel blood starting to drip down his neck. “Now, I’m going to ask you something Stiles and you’re answer is going to be yes, is that clear?”

Stiles stared the Alpha straight in the eyes as he choked out his answer. “Was that the question? Because if it was, then my answer is yes.” His lips quirked, a hint of mirth finding its way into his eyes, as Deucalion growled and slammed Stiles further into the wall. Stiles let out a breathy laugh as he continued to stare Deucalion in the eyes. “Well?”

“Stiles, stop being a brat.”

“Oh so you’re going to get kinky? I can get kinky daddy.” Another slam against the wall and Stiles laughed again. “You’re so easily angered, you know that Daddy.” Stiles smile grew wider as he felt Deucalion’s claws digging deeper. “Are you going to take me right here against the wall Daddy? Are you going to be rough with me?”

The growl that came from Deucalion was loud and deep from his chest. Stiles smirked as he felt his whole body being slammed against the wall once more. “You keep doing this and I’ll definitely get off without you Sir.” 

“Stiles if you don’t stop it right now…”

“You’ll what? Let the other Alphas have their dirty way with me? That’s nothing new. Like I said,” Stiles smile fell, the mirth his eyes held had disappeared. “You anger way to easily.”

“Will you just…” Deucalion’s free hand moved to massage the bridge of his nose. “You’re giving me a migraine Stiles.” He looked at the Omega pressed against the wall. His eyes had become devoid of emotion, drifting to the wall opposite of them, he was barely even paying attention.

“You’ve been training your spark for a while now. You’ve used it to help you in your escape plans.” Deucalion watched Stiles curiously before he continued. “I want you to help me restore my vision.”

Stiles laughed as he seemingly came back to life, his eyes snapped to the alpha's. “You’re shitting me right? I’ve been here for I don’t know how long.” Stiles stopped to take a shaky breath, he was sure at least one, maybe two ribs were cracked by now. “And I have no clue how my spark works.” It was a lie, but he’d had enough control over his magic that he was able to hide it from a werewolf.

“And yet it’s been able to help you escape?” Deucalion watched Stiles struggle for breath.

Stiles brow rose as he looked away from the Alpha. “Not successfully you asshole. I’m still here aren’t I? Clearly I don’t know how to use it. If I did…” Stiles snorted before coughing at the lack of air. “I’d be long gone by now and this place would be nothing but a terrible memory.

Deucalion slowly released Stiles, letting him breath as best he could, before pulling the Omega close and licking gently at the claw marks, cleaning the blood off his neck. Stiles flinched at the touch, his body going limp and eyes emotionless once again. 

When Deucalion was done, he pulled away a hand still on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sure I can get someone to help you get to where you need to be my sweet Omega.” He gave Stiles a smile before pulling him into a hug, nuzzling his neck. “Now come along, I have a lot to do today and I’m going to need your help.”

✯--------- ✯

Stiles stood in front of a line of Omegas, watching listlessly as Deucalion walked down one end of the line and then back the other way. He would stop at one Omega, either shake his head or nod, before continuing on. This continued on for over an hour before he dismissed the Omegas. Stiles jumped at the hand on his shoulder. He blinked back into focus, his mind trying to catch up with the noise around him, pulling him from wherever he’d been.

“I think it’s time for lunch, come along my sweet.” Stiles gave a little nod as he looked away from the Alpha. “I’m almost done for the day, you seem lost in your own world” Stiles hummed in response as he let Deucalion lead him to a part of the compound, only he was allowed to be in.

As Deucalion watched a short wide eyed beta, open the doors, he pulled Stiles closer. “I’ve been thinking about our conversation this morning and I think it’s time you get moved to the main compound where I live.” Stiles turned to look at Deucalion, his eyes widening. He let the Alpha guide him through the double doors, into a more ornate hallway. Stiles turned to watch the cement hallway lined with nothing but oil lamps disappeared behind the double doors. “You just don’t seem to… well, be doing well here. Maybe it’s because you’ve not made any friends here. Maybe it’s because I hate being away from you. I’m not sure, but I think it’s time.”

Stiles gulped as he felt himself being guided through the familiar hallways towards the dining area. He let Deucalion pull the door open for him and then let the Alpha usher him into a seat. “I think you’d be happier and much healthier at the main compound. The air there is so much crisper and it’s much bigger.”

“And you’ll be able to stay in my suite more often without anyone questioning it.” Stiles looked down at his lap and slowly nodded. “We may even be able to try for a pup or two.” 

At that Stiles head shot up, eyes even wider, his whole body shaking. Deucalion was basically claiming him, telling everyone that was sitting in the dinning area that Stiles was his. That Deucalion had intentions of mating with him. Stiles could feel the panic creeping in, his breathing was becoming heavy as he stared at his wrists. He could feel his stomach twisting as his fingers shakily ran over the scars scattered across his wrist. Some time ago, he knew he’d had a mate mark, but he was sure he’d cut into it, destroyed it until it was unrecognizable. But now it didn’t matter, Deucalion was going against that, against everything those marks stood for. Stiles continued to breath heavily as Deucalion spoke. His vision was swimming and his heart was pounding in his ears. As he tried to look up at Deucalion, all he saw was black dots, his vision was going in and out. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear his name being called and then there was silence. Absolute, utter silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> like I said, I was updating and fixing the first two chapters. I have the first one fixed to where I want it. I'll have the second one updated in the next two days, hopefully and then I'll be working on the third chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience


	2. That much closer

“Earth to Stilinski!” The sound of someone calling out his last name, followed by someone slamming a book on a desk, pulled Stiles out of his daze. He turned his gaze from the window, back into the classroom, a confused noise escaping him as he did.

“Did you even hear a word I said?” Finstock looked frustrated, his hair frantic as always. “I get it, you don’t want to be here anymore than the rest of us. But do us all a favor and pretend to give a shit.” Finstock raised his brows expectantly at Stiles as if waiting for a response.

“Oh..” Stiles felt his face heat up as he shifted in his seat. He’d been so lost in thought about his birthday that he’d zoned out. “Right, what was the question?” He furrowed his brow as he heard a few kids snicker. He felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder, could feel the heat it left behind as Scott gave him a gentle pat.

“I was asking the class about how a parent might possibly know what kind of child they would have.” He looked at the rest of class before looking at Stiles. “I don’t know why I’m sitting in as a health class teacher. But Mrs. Gallagher just had to go and get sick, so here I freaking am.” Finstock made a face as he moved to lean against the desk “Would you care to help the class out Stilinski?”

Stiles turned to look at his classmates, then back at Scott, who was aggressively ignoring Stiles’ look. “Thanks dude.” Stiles muttered as he slumped in his seat “You’re seriously not going to help me out?” Scott looked at Stiles, shrugging as he did.

“You got this.” Stiles just flipped Scott off in response.

“We’re waiting Mr. Stilinski.” Finstock gave Stiles a look, before he gestured to the class. Stiles sighed as he flipped to a particular section in his notes. He glanced between Finstock and his notes several times before sighing.

“Right…well..if we’re talking about gender, the egg always contributes an X chromosome, and the sperm can contribute either X or Y, depending on the sperm cell. The gender of the baby really depends on the sperm.” Stiles inhaled before he continued. “The gender of the baby is determined by the sperm cell that fertilizes the egg. If the sperm cell is carrying an X chromosome the baby can be a girl. At about 20 weeks, if the parents want, they can find out if they’re having a boy or girl. But really why gender the kid?” Stiles shrugged as he looked at the doodles in his notebook. “The kid could grow up to be non-binary or trans, you know…” He gave another shrug as he started to add to the doodles on the page. “Just support your child and love them.” Stiles glanced up at the heavy sigh from Finstock. “Right…we’re not talking about that…” Stiles looked out the window as he heard his fellow classmates starting to snicker again. “We’re talking about the status of a child.” He felt his face heat up, he was the last one in the senior class to actually present and it was one of the worst things in the world. The teasing was endless.

“Well, for that you’d have to wait for a baby to be born. A few days after being born, a mark appears somewhere on the baby.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes fell closed, reciting from memory what they’d learned in grade school. “They’re said to be ancient symbols for alpha, beta and omega” Stiles recited as he started to draw the symbols in his notes.“That’s usually how one determines what a child will become. But no one really knows until their eighteenth birthday. Sometimes it happens, that some are marked as betas and actually become alphas or omegas. Those are very rare occasions…” Stiles jabbed a thumb back at Scott “Just take a look at Scotty here. Marked a beta, turned out an almighty alpha.” He snickered a little at the swat at his head. “Really it’s all just speculation at this point.” Stiles inhaled before continuing. “And when the child turns eighteen and their status in our twisted society is known, a lot of things change. In fact…”

“OKAY…thank you Mr. Stilinski, we don’t need another circumcision incident.” Finstock muttered as he waved his hand. “Class just read the chapter on werewolf biology or some crap. I don’t care what it is you do for the rest of this period.”

“Dude, how could you leave me hanging like that?” Stiles hissed as he turned and draped himself over Scott’s desk. “You know I hate answering questions. And it’s going to get worse after tonight.” Stiles frowned even more when his best friend snorted and shook his head.

“Dude you’re overreacting. Your eighteenth birthday is nothing to be worried about, you know what your mark is right? So why are you freaking out?” Scott glanced around the room, eyeing the other werewolves in the room, knowing they were probably listening. “Is it because of what happened to me?” Scott turned to look back at his sulking friend. He was currently playing with a loose bit of paper, his head now resting on Scott’s desk. 

“Yes and no. I mean mostly no, it’s just…” Stiles shifted, moving so his head was in his hand. “Dude, I’m the only one in our class who hasn’t presented.”

“Uhhh…duh” Scott interrupted as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing. “Because you’re the youngest in our year. Lydia the second youngest.” Both boys turned to look at Lydia, who was flipping through a chemistry book. Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles gulped and looked away blushing.

“She’s going to rule the world one day.” He muttered before looking back at Scott. He shook his head and scowled. “But that’s not the point Scott.” Stiles let out a low whine as he let his head hit his friend’s desk once more. “It’s that my dad is planning a party. He meant for it to be a surprise, but I found the party supplies in the same spot where I keep the junk food” Stiles only looked up when he heard Scott laughing. “Dude it’s not funny.”

“It’s hilarious!” Scott dodged the swat aimed at him just as the bell rang to signal the end of class. “Firstly, just because you think hiding the junk food in the closet behind the cleaning supplies is a good hiding spot, doesn’t make it one..” Stiles shrugged a little as he shouldered his school bag. “Secondly, if there was a surprise party, I would know about it and then I would have blabbed to you about it, because you know I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

As the two headed made their way to the cafeteria, Scott watched as his friend hung his head. “You know I’m right, I couldn’t even keep it a secret when Allison and I started dating. And I was supposed to for the first month…” Scott lowered his voice as a few lower classmen passed by. “Because you know…”

“Yes Scotty, I know, because she hadn’t presented…blah blah blah. Soulmates…blah blah blah. Yah I know, but it worked out. You two get a happy ending or whatever.” Stiles waved his hand as he rolled his eyes. “It’s all Gucci and gross. But here I am stuck presenting last and probably a virgin and alone forever.” Stiles leaned heavily on the door to the cafeteria as he let out a dramatic sigh. “The world is so cruel. Why does my dad have to make it worse?!” He held a hand to his heart as he wiped away fake tears. “But seriously Scotty, if those supplies aren’t for me…who are they for?” 

As they got in line, Stiles eyes widened. “OH MY GOD, Scott, what if he’s retiring…or…” He turned and grabbed Scott by the shirt, shaking his best friend a little. “What if it’s a surprise party to announce he’s getting married again. Scott dude…dude I’m not ready for that. I didn’t even know he was dating. My little heart won’t be able to handle that. I’ll die and he’ll be left all alone, with some person I don’t know!” 

Scott gently grabbed Stiles’ hands and looked his friend in the eye, his glowing red. “Stiles will you just breath.”

Once he and Scott had bought lunch, the two of them headed towards the table in the middle of the cafeteria, with the rest of their friends. As soon as Stiles was seated, his head was immediately on the table, sandwich shoved in his mouth. “Is…is he alright?” Stiles tilted his head towards the voice as he took another bite of his sandwich. He watched as Cora Hale and Allison Argent sat down. Both girls were looking at him with concern.

“Who? Stiles?” Scott glanced at Stiles as he slid into the seat across from Allison. “Course he is. He’s just being a drama king.” Scott shook his head a little, a small smile playing at the corner of his lip. “So how did everything go with your cousins?”

Stiles sat up, his chewing becoming more aggressive as he did. “Don’t you brush off my concerns Scotty. I have every right to act like the world is ending!” Stiles took another bite out of his sandwich, scowling at his friend.

Scott looked over at Stiles and rolled his eyes. “Dude how many times do I have to tell you, it’s going to be fine. You’re sulking over nothing dude. You’ve made a lot of assumptions, none of them will probably happen.”

“What’s going to be fine?” It was Cora this time, she was watching Stiles as he finished his sandwich as if it had offended the gods themselves.

“Stiles’ birthday is tonight you guys..” Scott gave them stunned look. “Remember?” Everyone at the table looked at Stiles, eyes wide.

“Stiles…your birthday is..” Cora glanced down at her phone before smacking a hand against her head. “Tonight… shit dude, I completely forgot.”

“Stiles is worried his dad is throwing him a surprise birthday party oooooor…The sheriff is going to announce a surprise engagement, or retire. He can’t exactly decide which would be worse.” Scott waved his hand through the air as he glanced over at Stiles, who was slouching in his seat, glaring daggers at him. “Buuuut, if there were a party, I would’ve blabbed about it by now, like I said earlier.” He gave Stiles another look before going back to eating his lunch, his attention now on Allison.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Scott once his friend’s back was turned to him. He wadded up his empty bag of chips and aimed it at Scott’s head. A hand on his arm, stopped him. Stiles glanced up at the person the hand belonged to. Before he was able to say anything, he heard several groans, followed by a squeal. from the corner of his eye, Stiles could see someone launch themselves across the lunch table. He flailed as he felt his body being launched back at an awkward angle, being pulled by the man holding onto him. He was sure his arm was about to be dislocated and he was sure that someone was shrieking…oh wait that was him wasn’t it.

When he didn’t hit the ground and the pain of a dislocated shoulder didn’t hit, Stiles opened his eyes and frowned. Instead of pain, a feeling of euphoria started to radiate throughout his body. He looked around and realized he was just inches from the floor, still in his seat. As he made to roll out of his seat, the arm that was being held by the stranger, pulled in the other direction. Stiles followed the length of his arm, two brilliant blue eyes stared back at him. His breath caught in his throat and a warm fuzzy feeling started to wash over him. Stiles opened his mouth, about to ask for his arm back when, someone right above him cleared their throat.

“Mr. Hale, I’m sure you’re having a blast seeing family and seemingly harassing the other students, but,” Ms. Blake was staring down at the man, who was still holding Stiles’ arm. There was a whine that came from somewhere near the man before he made a tsking noise.

“You’re right Ms…what was it again?” Mr. Hale had finally, finally let Stiles’ arm go, but as he did, the hand that had been holding Stile’s arm, moved to pick up the chair he was sitting in, righting Stiles back to a sitting position. “Right Blake…Ms. Blake, I’m not here to harass anyone. I came in here to talk to some students and then say hello to my niece.” 

Stiles was rubbing his wrist, the feeling of euphoria slowly draining from his body as he watched this man, no this God, speak to their English Teacher as if she were a mere bug. The God, stood up, brushing dust and grime from his suit jacket and pants. “It just so happens, that one of your students got caught in my niece’s cross fire of excitement.” It was then that Mr. Hale looked over at Stiles once more. Stiles gulped, it felt like his blood had turned to lava, moving sluggishly through his body. The lack of air making it’s way through his lungs was concerning, he need to breath.

Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat once more as he turned to look at the person who’d touched him. “Stiles, you okay dude? You almost…” Scott looked at his best friend, eyes wide.

Stiles inhaled deeply as he turned to watch the older Hale walk away, in a conversation with Ms. Blake. He nodded a little before turning to look at Scott, his brother in every way but blood. “What did it feel like when you first touched Allison?”

Scott’s gave his girlfriend one of his signature, goofy grins as he rested his head in his hand. “Like…nothing in the world mattered more than her.” He let out a soft sigh as he turned to look back at Stiles. “It sounds super cheesy and cliché, but that’s how it felt. Like no matter what was going to happen, everything was going to be okay. But if something did happen, my whole world would shatter you know?” Scott sat up, his smile growing wider. “My soul mark was warm and tingly for days after too. Why are you asking? Did…” Scott looked towards the doors to the cafeteria, then back at Stiles. “Is it Cora’s Uncle?” Scott’s voice dropped to barely a whisper to insure the werewolves at school couldn’t hear him.

“Uh…maybe?” Stiles replied, shrugging as he rubbed his arm, thinking about his own soul mark, it was so…simple compared to his best friend’s. Scott’s was a depiction of an eclipsing sun with an arrow going through it. It matched perfectly with Allison’s, whose mark was an eclipsing moon with an arrow going through it. Scott had been lucky to meet his one of his soul mates. Most people never did. Stiles rubbed the spot where his soul mark was and frowned, to just anyone, it looked like a horrible scar. But Stiles knew better, he knew what the lines truly were. In scientific terms, it was called a Lichtenberg figure, a fractal, something someone would get if they were to be struck by lightning.

✯--------- ✯

“You keep touching it Batman and it might disappear.” Stiles smiled at the blonde that had just made herself comfortable across from him. “I’m sure your knight in shining armour will show up soon.”

“Cat woman, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Stiles finger was still tracing the jagged lines of his soul mark as he smiled at Erica.

“It’s your birthday Batman, which means I’m gifting you with my company. Before I get caught.” Erica shrugged as she glanced around the corner of the library Stiles had made himself comfortable in. “Seems you don’t want to be found…” Erica grinned at him as she pulled a box out of her bag. “You hiding from someone?”

Stiles eyed the box hesitantly as he shrugged. “Not really, just have a free period is all. I mean I could be out on the field with Scott, but..” He shrugged again as he looked down at the page he’d been staring at for the last twenty minutes. “Probably not the best idea right now.” He let out a soft laugh. “You know a lot on my mind.”

Erica leaned across the table, hand moving to rest on top of Stiles’, “Oh Stiles, sweetie, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you don’t need to worry.” She ran a hand through Stiles’ hair and smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. “No one’s going to care, everyone in the pack knows everyone’s status…supposed status. It’s not much of a secret for most of us.” She moved so she was sitting next to Stiles, her fingers still running through Stiles hair. “The only one that’s been a secret is you.” She shifted Stiles so his head was on her shoulder. “Why?”

Stiles hummed a little as he thought about all the reasons why he hadn’t told anyone. “I dunno Erica…it’s bad enough that I have to pretend I’m some dumb weak human.” He shrugged a little as his arms wormed their way around his friends waist. “It’s even worse when the mark that appeared on my body wasn’t exactly like everyone else’s’” Stiles glanced up to gauge his friend’s reaction. When all he saw was confusion, Stiles let out a soft sigh and slowly peeled himself away from Erica. “I don’t have the typical mark of an alpha, beta or omega.” He shifted so he was a little further away from Erica, before he pulled up his shirt and turned his back to her. Right above his hip was a small brown symbol that didn't match the normal three. Stiles shivered as he felt Erica run a perfectly manicured nail across it, her breathing uneven as she did.

“What does this mean Stiles?” She turned Stiles around and looked at him, a look of worry on her face

“Look not even Scott knows. I told him when we were like ten that I had the mark of a beta. He bought it enough that he told everyone he and I were going to be the best dang betas around.” That caused Erica to laugh a little as she reached for Stiles hand, playing with his fingers as she held it.

“But what about him seeing it when you were older.” She tilted her head a little, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I used what little magic I could to conceal it. I always have. It just makes things easier, since Scott has a big mouth. He was right earlier though.” Stiles rested his head against Erica’s shoulder. “If my dad was planning some sort of party, Scott would’ve told me. He can’t keep a secret for the life of him. I think Talia threatening to kill him, is what’s keeping him from spilling any pack secrets.” They both laughed at that before Stiles sat up a frown on his face. “Hey, have you ever met Cora’s uncle? I mean you live with the Hales right?”

Erica hummed as she reached across the table for her bag. “Depends on my mood, most of the time I’m with Boyd. But I’ve met some of her uncles yes.” She was now searching through her bag a small frown on her face. “Why do you ask?” She glanced up at Stiles, a brow raised.

“Oh…well..” Stiles watched her searching through her bag, as he thought of how to tell her. “I mean, I was just curious you know. There’s so many of us in the Hale pack, some are just pack adjacent you know?” He shrugged, a frown forming as he saw Erica pull a bottle of nail polish out of her bag. “Really Erica? Again?”

Erica hummed a little, as she snatched Stiles hand and slammed it onto the table. “Yup.” She popped her ‘p’ as she stared him dead in the eye. “You have great hands and even better nails. Also it’s a new colour and I haven’t had the chance to use it.” She turned her attention to Stiles hand as she took time to think about his question.

“Not all of Cora’s uncles live at the Hale House. I think the only one that does is her Uncle Tanner. He’s kind of the live in nanny, a spinster of sorts is what I’ve been told. But he loves all the kids that run around the house like they’re his own.” Erica made a face before capping the polish and sliding it away. “This colour isn’t for you.” She pulled out a tissue and started to wipe the polish off of Stiles’ fingers. “Anyway, every once in a while one of her other Aunts or Uncles show up. If I remember correctly, Cora said her Uncle Peter was coming to town on business and he was bringing his partner.” Erica looked up from her bag at the relieved sigh Stiles had given. “Oh, no, not like that. He works for the FBI, he’s bringing his _partner_ with him. Though…now that I think about it.” Erica had pulled another bottle of polish out of her bag and was now applying it to Stiles’ nails as she continued to speak. “Cora was complaining about how she wished, her Uncle would just fuck his partner already, called the guy a silver fox.”

Stiles let out a soft sigh before relaxing into his seat. “Oh…oh cool, then I must of just had a really bad reaction to my lunch or something.” Stiles let out a soft laugh as he let his head fall backwards. “Or my spark was just trying to save me a second too late.” Stiles flailed a little as he felt his whole body being jerked forward.

“Stiles I swear to the Gods, if you don’t tell me what the fuck it is you’re talking about, I will break your knee caps.” Erica’s eyes held a promise he knew she’d keep if he didn’t tell her. He nodded slowly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Will you at least let me go…and maybe finish my nails.” Stiles refused to look at Erica as he admitted to liking his nails being painted. He let out a sigh as Erica let him go and started to paint his nails once more.

Just as he started telling Erica what had happened during lunch, Lydia joined them, her chemistry book in hand. She eyed the colour Erica was using on Stiles nails before humming. “I would’ve used black or green, not red. It clashes with his shirt.” She then flipped to the middle of the chemistry book, opened her notes and waved a hand at Stiles. “Don’t stop, I want to hear this too. Honestly Stiles, I didn’t leave Jackson with those FBI agents on purpose.” She gave the others a charming smile before looking back at her notes. “I’d rather listen to my favorite, not human and fellow banshee, talk about mundane things, than get interrogated about a student that’s gone missing.”

Stiles shook his head a little before taking a deep breath. “Right…uh…soo…Lydia you were there, but Erica, here’s what happened.” Stiles explained to Erica the incident at lunch and how Cora’s, Uncle Peter, had stopped him from hitting Scott and in turn almost caused him to fall, only to stop that from happening. Stiles only stopped for breath once before he continued. “And when our eyes met, it felt like the time had stopped and I couldn’t breathe. Then it happened again and…” Stiles stopped, feeling his face heat up causing him to touch it and frown. “Why am I acting like this, I don’t even know this guy.” Stiles looked from Erica to Lydia, eyes wide. 

“You gonna finish the story Stiles?” Erica poked at Stiles side, causing him to jump a little, his eyes still teary. “It’s okay to feel like this, it’s always scary at first.”

Stiles looked over at Lydia who just shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve not met my soulmate yet.” Both Erica and Stiles blinked, their mouths partially open. “Close your mouths. It’s not that much of a surprise.” Lydia scoffed as she snapped her book closed. “What? Does everyone think Jackson and I are meant to spend our lives together?” At the others nods, Lydia huffed. “I’m way too smart for him. He’s always claiming I’m holding him back. It’s actually him that’s holding me back.” She flipped her hair over one of her shoulders and smirked. “Now finish your story Stiles.”

Stiles gulped a little, still a little stunned by Lydia’s confession. “Uh…uh..right where was I?” He took a few seconds to think before he continued. “Oh…um there’s not much after that, just the way my body felt. No emotions, just like my whole body was on fire, blood like lava, hot boiling. I was sure I was going to die.” He looked at his hands, his mark still burning. “I still don’t know if it was a good thing or not. It’s been giving me emotional whiplash.”

“I asked Scott about when he first met Allison and they touched for the first time.” He heard the collective groans and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yah I know, we all could tell that story in our sleep. But I wanted to know the emotional part, how he felt. It was nothing but fluffy, ooey gooey sweetness.” Stiles turned to Erica and frowned. “What about you and Boyd?”

“Oh…” Erica blushed as she looked away, reaching for the box that she’d placed on the table when she’d first arrived. “Well it definitely wasn’t like yours, it was like…” Erica tapped a finger on the box, nibbling her lip. “It was like I’d just reached the top of a roller coaster and I could tell my stomach was about to drop. It was exhilarating. I feel that way every single time I’m with Boyd. Every second is like an adventure with him, something new you know?” She shrugged before gently passing the box towards Stiles. “But it doesn’t matter, you may have found your soulmate and that’s amazing.”

Stiles raised a brow hesitantly at his friend as he listened to her describe her experience. He then eyed the box she passed to him. “What’s this?”

“What’s it look like dummy? It’s a birthday present from me and Boyd.” Erica motioned for Stiles to hurry up and open it.

“Erica…you didn’t have to..” Before Stiles could even finish the sentence he’d pulled the lid of the box and his mouth had fallen open. “No, really, Erica, this is…” His eyes were watering once more as he looked at the blonde in front of him. “How in the hell did you get these?” Inside the box was a glass vial, a smaller clear box, and a jar.

“I just so happen to know a guy, who knows a guy, who owes me a few favors.” She shrugged a little.

“Basically she blackmailed someone into getting it all for you.” Lydia explained as she smirked over at Erica.

“HEY!” Erica chucked the lid of the box over at Lydia, causing the other girl to duck. “I resent that. I did no such thing…Boyd did the black mailing”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled out each item, examining each one closely as he did. Inside the vial was a several dark blue berries with a small bag of seeds. The clear box held, several small pieces of wood, a handful of tiny green apples, some green leaves and a rather small jar of sap. The jar, was divided into three sections. The first held several berries and seeds, the other several different types of leaves and the last was nothing but mountain ash itself.

“I was told there are several types of mountain ash.” Erica muttered as Stiles stared at the jar, his mouth hanging open. “I figured it would be fun to experiment, maybe you’d want to grow your own trees?”

“Erica…this is great, I love it! And the poisons! The things I could do with them.”

Stiles slowly and carefully packed everything back into the box before carefully packing it into his own bag, just as the bell rang. Lydia looped her arm through Stiles’, giving Erica a look. “Go back to your classes junior.” Erica made a face at Lydia before leaning in and kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Happy Birthday Batman. And don’t worry about tonight, you’ll be fine, no matter what.” She gave Stiles a wink before making her way through the crowded hallway.

Stiles let out a soft sigh as he leaned into Lydia. “So…”

“So, you’ve found him.” Lydia stated matter of factly.

“Suppose so. It’s just the way I felt, I don’t know what it meant. I don’t know jack shit. All the books and blogs, and subreddits, never told me it’d feel like this. Like there’s a weight on my chest and a hole in my stomach. Everything and everyone makes it sound like rainbows and sunshine.” Stiles sighed as his head fell backwards. “Lydia what if he’s not interested in me at all. I mean the only person that seemed remotely interested in me was Danny. AND he moved back home to Hawaii.”

Lydia giggled as she patted Stiles arm. “Don’t you think if he wasn’t interested, you wouldn’t be getting flushed and flustered over this. Jackson and I may not be soulmates, but we definitely know how to rile each other up. And Danny was interested, you were just dumb and naïve. Also you had and still have no self confidence Stiles.” Lydia patted his arm once more before pulling something from her bag and setting it in his hand. “I probably won’t see you tonight, I have family things and well, I’m not exactly pack yet, so Happy Birthday Stiles Stilinski.” Lydia kissed Stiles other cheek and smiled brightly as she made her way to her last class of the day.

Stiles sighed as he looked down at the shimmering gold bag sitting in his hand. He closed his hand around it as he made his way into chemistry. Oh how he hated Chemistry.

Stiles eyes snapped open, his head throbbing and eyes burning with tears as the memories started to rush back. As his eyes started to focus, he recognized that he was laying in a bed, in the compound’s hospital. He moved to rub the tears from his eyes, only to find his arms tied down. A strangled cry escaped him as the memories settled. He had a dad, he had a family, people who cared about him. He let his head turn to the side, as the tears fell harder.

Through his tears, Stiles could see the blurry outline of his red headed companion. “Lydia..” It came out as a hoarse whisper. “I…” He blinked and the red head was gone. Stiles let out a sob as he blinked several more times, trying to bring his friend back to him.

The tears eventually stopped coming as Stiles mourned the life he once had. He glanced around the room he was in and sighed. It was empty except for some pregnant omega. Stiles watched the other omega sleeping for a few minutes before looking away once more.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there in the silence, but as he did, he could feel his anger building. Deucalion had taken him from people who loved him, people who cared deeply about him. Hell, he was sure Deucalion had taken him from his soulmate.

Eventually, the door to the room opened, Deucalion and another alpha entering. 

“Ah Stiles, you’re awake! You gave everyone such a scare.” 

The second alpha, moved to start checking Stiles over, poking and prodding him as they did. “I was so worried, you’d been starving yourself again Stiles. It just seems the shock of being moved got to you.” Deucalion sighed as he sat in a seat next to his bed.

Stiles did his best to pull away from the unwanted touch of Deucalion. His eyes filled with hate as he turned his gaze on the alpha.

“You bastard! You took everything from me. And for what?” Stiles snapped at the hand that was reaching for his neck.

“It seems you’ve gotten stronger. You shouldn’t be able to remember anything Stiles.”

Stiles was successful in biting Deucalion’s hand as it moved toward his neck once more. “Why’d you do it?” Stiles was attempting to escape his cuffs as he glared at the alpha. “Why’d you take me.”

Deucalion let out a soft sigh as he turned to look at the other alpha, a tall brunette woman, who looked like she could’ve snapped Stiles in half. Deucalion gave her a look before turning to look back at Stiles. The woman moved to a cabinet, grabbing a syringe with a clear liquid in it.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. You’re going to forget it all anyways.” His hand moved, avoiding Stiles mouth this time. It caressed Stiles’ cheek, his eyes flashing red. “You’re not the first spark that I’ve taken in. I tried to tame one before you, to claim them as my own. But that’s not all I suppose. I wanted to start a breeding program.” Deucalion’s eyes wandered over to the pregnant omega. “I sell most of the Omega’s that come through to the highest bidder. Most of the are ones who haven’t found their mate. Some…” Deucalion turned his gaze back to Stiles as his thumb rubbed Stiles’ cheek. He watched as the other Alpha, crept closer, syringe ready to plunge into Stiles arm.

Deucalion grabbed Stiles’ arm, his grip unforgiving as he started into Stiles’ eyes. “Some of the people who buy the omegas from me, they want a certain type of offspring. I have a very particular clientele. For a while, some wanted you, they’d pay whatever I wanted. But you see, I want you all to myself. You will be obedient this time and be mine.”

Just as Deucalion said this, the needle was shoved into Stiles arm and Deucalion’s claws into his neck. “Like I said, it doesn’t matter, you’re going to forget it all. Stiles, my sweet Stiles. I will make sure you never remember.”

Stiles eyes rolled back into his head, a silent cry escaping him. Just as soon as it happened, it was over, Deucalion’s claws were retracting and he was wiping the blood of his claws. He turned to the other alpha, he was about to speak when the door slammed open.

“Deucalion, you need to leave now. The FBI are approaching fast.”

Deucalion stood, his face morphing as he let out a roar of anger. “How did they find us?” He turned to the female alpha. “Take him and leave…make sure they don’t find him.” He pointed to Stiles as he turned back to the alpha in the door. “Round up as many omegas as you can and get them out of here.” He let out a low growl as he turned to the pregnant omega. “You…get up…and follow him.” After he gave his orders, Deucalion left the room.

It wasn’t long before the compound was swarming with agents kicking in doors and throwing alphas to the ground. Soon the court yard was full of ragged looking omegas and several alphas being forced into cuffs.

Among the chaos, a curly haired omega, stepping over the alphas, a frown on his face. He was handed a jacket and a walkie as the head of the raid patted his back. “You did good kid. Another compound has been found because of you.”

Isaac rubbed his neck, where the omega collar had just been. “If it means getting these places shut down, I’ll do it again.” He tilted his head in thought for a moment then sighed. “Though I doubt I’ll be able to do it again. I believe the guy that runs this whole thing was here. So…I’ve been made?”

The thump on his back, caused Isaac to shuffle forward a bit. “It’s okay kid. You helped find four of these places.” The agent that was speaking with Isaac, was a burly looking dude, with warm brown eyes. He was the one that had lead this raid.

Isaac looked around at the omegas that were being lead to ambulances all over. His frown deepened as he turned back to the head agent. “He should be here…”

“Who Lahey, who should be here?” 

“Stiles…Stilinski.” Isaac’s eyes roamed over the court yard before he started to make his way back towards the compound.

“Lahey! Lahey are you sure?” The agent followed, a look of concern on his face as he caught up to Isaac.

“Yes, I’m sure, I’m positive it’s him. He told me his name.” Isaac snapped as he started off into the depths of the compound.

“We should let Hale know.” 

“No…we shouldn’t.” Isaac snapped once more. “What if he’s not here anymore. I’ve been here almost a week and he disappeared after my first day.”

Doors started to fly open as Isaac kicked them in. When he made it to the part of the compound only the alphas were allowed into, he stopped, a frown on his face. The doors were open, but the area beyond was empty. He turned to look at the agent that had been following him. “Did we search all of this area?”

The agent asked over the walkie on his shoulder, nodding when the confirmation came back. Isaac growled low as he pushed passed the doors. “He has to be in here.” 

He tore his way through the whole compound, circling back to the courtyard. “He’s gone…”

A throat cleared behind Isaac, causing him to jump. “Lahey…” Isaac turned, blue eyes meeting hazel. “You’re okay?”

Isaac nodded, a sort of smile on his face. “Yah, I’m okay. I just…” He rubbed at his eyes in frustration. “He was here Derek. Stiles was here.”

A look of shock crossed the other’s face before he pulled Isaac into a hug. Derek Hale was one of the many who had been looking for Stiles. And to hear that they were that much closer to finding him.

"We'll find him. We know he's alive now, so we will find him. I know we will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A/B/O symbols: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19UQhLvsUq2nPn1ilTS8Po3M3cbQyh13RH_dakzf9FfE/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Thank you for being patient, I had to rewrite part of this chapter. I will have the third one up soon. I just got sick with COVID (please stay safe) so writing is taking a while.


End file.
